


Spiderweb Philosophy

by icandrawamoth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bugs & Insects, Combeferre the Philosopher, Drinking, Drunkenness, F/M, Gen, Married Couple, Silly, Spiders, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre gets drunk and philosophizes about flies trapped in spiderwebs. Éponine is amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiderweb Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

> (This is what happens when I experiment with making myself sit down and write brain-to-fingers without overconsidering whether anyone will actually care to read my silliness. Also, yes, actual stone-cold-sober thoughts I once had upon seeing a fly trapped in a spiderweb. *shrug*)

“Do you ever just look at a fly that’s trapped in a spiderweb or a ladybug that’s flailing in your toilet bowl and thing that you’re like god in that moment?” Combeferre waved his glass as he tried to convey his meaning. “It’s like, you could save that little bug’s life, or you could not. You have all the power. And it’s like, with the spiderweb especially, that spider built that web to catch food to survive.” He nodded solemnly. “So by all rights it deserves that fly. But does the fly deserve to die if you can save it? Either way, at that point, the end is really up to you. But what gives you the right to be god of life or death to that moment?”

Éponine raised an eyebrow at him, eyeing his glass. “Exactly how drunk are you right now, love?” she asked sweetly.

Combeferre followed her gaze, swirling the wine in his glass to judge the level. More than half full, but he really couldn’t remember right now how many times it had been refilled. He shrugged. “Maybe a little?”

Éponine lost her battle to keep from bursting out laughing. “You know,” she struggled to get out between giggles, “you get weird and philosophical when you get drunk. About bugs.”

“I like bugs!” he insisted, narrowly avoiding spilling his drink as he gestured sharply.

“I know, I know,” she said placatingly, patting his arm. “The shelf of moths in our living room is testament to that.”

“But stop changing the subject!” he exclaimed. “What about _the fly?_ ”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Éponine sighed dramatically, taking a big swallow from her own glass. “I suppose the spider deserves to eat, but the fly deserves to live, too, like you said. So save the life, release the fly. Suppose another one comes along later when you’re not around to agonize over it.”

“But that one deserves to live just as much!”

“Combeferre, you can’t just spend your life sitting in front of spiderwebs being a fly-saving vigilante. Best solution: clean the house and clear away the cobwebs.”

“But–”

“–the spider has just as much right to be there, I’m sure.” She could usually predict his arguments quite well, even when neither of them were anywhere near sober. “Get _over_ it, you can’t live your life in a house full of spiders. I won’t let you do that to our place.”

Not having actually gotten an answer he liked, Combeferre pouted over his wine, taking another petulant sip.

Éponine laughed again. “Just finish your drink, babe, and let’s go to bed. I think you’ve had quite enough for one night.”


End file.
